Mikoshiba's New Family
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Keluarga baru Mikoshiba, chapter 2: Pernikahan — Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction feat. MikoChiyo
1. Chapter 1: Lamaran

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Mikoshiba's New Famliy

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Tsubaki Izumi

==tidak ada keuntungan secara materi atas penulisan ff ini==

.

Warning: Future!Au, berisikan kumpulan drabble untuk setiap satu tema chapter (adaptasi dari _manga_-nya yang berbentuk 4 panel) sehingga bisa dibaca dengan dipenggal-penggal setiap drabble-nya serta mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, cerita 1 : Kantor Arsitek Hori Masayuki dan Rekan<strong>

.

Keadaan kantor di siang menjelang sore itu terlihat santai.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah proyek besar— membangun sebuah gedung pemerintahan—dan kini masih tersisa beberapa pekerjaan kecil yang tak terlalu menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan.

Direktur sekaligus pemilik resmi kantor itu pun sedang menikmati waktu senggang di ruangannya dengan menggambar beberapa desain bangunan baru, ya, bahkan di kala senggangnya ia melakukan pekerjaan yang ia gilai itu.

"Bos?"

Sebuah kepala dengan helai merah menyembul di pintu ruangannya setelah beberapa ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk saja,"

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja biru langit itu masuk dengan kikuk, "Bos memanggilku?"

Hori menaruh pensil dari genggamannya ke meja dan menyingkirkan kertas kotak-kotak yang sudah berisikan sketsa sebuah gedung ke sisi lain mejanya, "duduklah, Mikoshiba."

Mikoshiba Mikoto, pria dengan rambut merah—masih misteri merahnya alami ataukah hasil keterampilan tangan banci salon—itu duduk di seberang meja bosnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau … ternyata dia akan dikeluarkan dari perusahaan?!

Hori bangkit dari kursinya menuju meja tamu kemudian kembali dengan nampan berisikan dua buah cangkir _Cappucino_ hangat, "minumlah,"

Dengan wajah yang masih bingung pria itu mengambil dan memimum _Cappucinonya,_ "ada apa, _Senpai_?" akhirnya ia tak memanggil orang itu bos lagi karena ia tahu—jika bosnya sudah menyajikan _Cappucino_ begini—perbincangan ini tak akan mengarah pada pekerjaan. Sedikit kelegaan menghiasi air mukanya.

Bos sekaligus seniornya itu duduk dengan santai di sudut meja menghadap ke arahnya, "kau dengan Sakura sudah 6 tahun 'kan? Kenapa tidak menikah?"

Tersedak, Mikoshiba hampir saja menyemburkan cairan _Cappucino_ dari dalam mulutnya dan membasahi jas mahal Hori.

"_Senpai_ urus saja urusan _Senpai_ dengan Kashima!"

.

Selepas kepergian Mikoshiba dengan langkah besar-besar dan wajah meronanya, Hori Masayuki mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jas hitamnya, mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan menekan tombol kirim.

_'Mamiko kabur dengan pipi merona setelah disinggung tentang bagaimana hubungannya ke depan,'_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat balasan 'Ok, trims, Senpai' dari Nozaki Umetarou.

Lagi. Pria tampan namun _tsun_ itu berhasil menjadi korban settingan cerita _manga_ milik Nozaki.

.

**Cerita 2: Kalah Telak**

Mikoshiba Mikoto, usianya kini menginjak 23 tahun. Sudah bekerja kurang lebih dua tahun sebagai arsitektur interior di kantor Hori Masayuki yang ia kelola bersama beberapa arsitek lain.

Hubungan percintaannya pun terbilang cukup baik karena bisa bertahan dengan gadis yang sama selama 6 tahun, Sakura Chiyo.

Bagaimana tepatnya mereka bisa bersatu adalah cerita yang lain dari cerita kita kali ini, yang paling penting saat ini adalah pria itu ternyata dibuat galau atas pertanyaan _Senpai_-nya tadi.

Apa sudah saatnya ia melamar si mungil Chiyo?

Ukh … memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya panas.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Bu Guru!"

"Ya, hati-hati, ya, Kirin. Sampai jumpa besok!" Perempuan itu kemudian menekuk lututnya sedikit untuk mengelus kepala murid kecilnya yang manis.

Sakura Chiyo, musim semi ini berusia 23 tahun. Kini bekerja sebagai seorang guru TK. Penampilannya tak banyak berubah, kecuali pita yang mengikat rambut oranyenya kini ia kenakan hanya satu ke belakang, persis seperti Mamiko, _heroine_ _manga_-nya Nozaki.

Sudah hampir pukul 3 sore dan anak-anak yang menunggu untuk dijemput dari Taman Kanak-kanak satu per satu mulai berkurang hingga seperti biasa hanya satu anak lelaki yang tertinggal di sana dan menggenggam tangan Chiyo.

"Hayato, sebentar lagi ibumu pasti datang," katanya mencoba menghibur anak lelaki tersebut.

"Bu Guru pulanglah denganku,"

Chiyo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala muridnya, "lagi-lagi berkata begitu,"

Di saat bersamaan kepala Taman Kanak-kanak muncul dari satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan halaman dengan koridor TK tempat mereka berada sekarang, "Bu Sakura, Pak Mikoshiba sudah datang menjemput Anda, saya suruh masuk saja ya,"

"Terima kasih, Bu Kepala,"

Pria itu kemudian masuk setelah memberi salam pada Bu Kepala kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya pada murid yang sedang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, "cih, dia lagi." Ia bersandar di pintu masuk sambil menunjuk bocah lelaki itu.

"Bu Guru Chiyo milikku, dan akan menikah denganku! Bukan denganmu, monster merah!"

Seketika terbentuk empat sudut di kepala Mikoshiba.

.

Mikoshiba mengemudi dengan wajah kesal.

"Mikorin, kau cemburu dengan muridku?"

Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya, "ti-tidak! Lagipula ia hanya anak-anak dan bukan sekali ini ia _melamarmu_ di depanku." Elaknya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'melamar'.

"Lalu?" Chiyo mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Mikoshiba. Penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

Tampak tak puas, wanita itu hanya menghempaskan kembali punggungnya ke jok mobil kekasihnya seraya mendengus.

Seandainya ia tahu alasan Mikoshiba kesal adalah karena mempertanyakan mengapa bisa pemuda kecil itu dengan mudahnya melamar wanitanya sedangkan bibir miliknya terasa begitu kaku untuk berkata demikian?

Masa ia kalah dengan anak kecil?

Kemudian pria itu memutar stirnya ke kanan, sembari mencari-cari topik pembicaraan yang lain. Setelah menemukannya ia berdehem sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Minggu ini apa TK-mu ada acara? Atau kau akan keluar dengan Seo maupun Kashima mungkin?"

Chiyo menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah si Arsitek muda, "tidak, belum ada lebih tepatnya."

"Oh, baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

Suasana langsung menjadi cair, Chiyo dengan semangat mengangguk, "um!"

.

**Cerita 3: Bertanya Pada yang Sudah Berpengalaman**

Pagi sekali, hari Sabtu di minggu yang sama.

Bel apartemen yang baru ditempati Nozaki beberapa minggu ini berbunyi membangunkan pemiliknya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Oi, Nozaki!"

Nozaki dengan wajah kusut—karena dibangunkan sepagi ini setelah lembur mengejar _deadline_ _manga_-nya—membukakan pintu dengan kesal.

"Apa?"

"Tolong aku …." Nozaki mendapati makhluk berambut merah dengan wajah memelas di pagi Sabtunya yang indah.

.

"Oh, Mikoshiba-_kun_, apa kabar?" Yukari masih dengan piyamanya—sekadar info, suami-istri Nozaki itu mengenakan piyama kembar, dasar pengantin baru—sedang membuatkan kopi pagi untuk ia beserta suaminya dan kini sepertinya ditambah secangkir lagi untuk sang tamu.

Ya, Nozaki Umetarou yang itu baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan dan resepsi dua bulan yang lalu dengan tetangganya yang satu profesi dengannya, Miyako Yukari.

Mengejutkan? Ya. Bahkan bisa dibilang rekan-rekannya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dua bulan lalu ketika mereka mendatangi pernikahan dua _mangaka_ besar itu.

"Aku … tidak baik." Pria merah itu duduk bersila di ruang tengah menekuk kepalanya frustasi.

Nozaki dengan wajah datar (dan mengantuk) duduk di seberangnya, "ada apa?"

"Er .…"

"Silahkan kopi,"

Setelah menyajikan tiga cangkir kopi, Yukari duduk di sebelah suaminya. Nozaki dan istri kini menatap Mikoshiba dengan tatapan seperti ingin menguliti bersamaan.

"JANGAN TATAP AKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Ya, ya, kalau kau tak ingin cerita, bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

"Aku … ingin melamarnya." Aku pria bujang ini dengan suara kecil.

Kini Umetarou dan istri saling bertatapan penuh arti.

.

Nozaki mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya sedikit, "kau ingin melamarnya seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Ma-makanya kemari ingin meminta bantuan kalian …."

"Sudah punya cincin, Mikoshiba-_kun_?" Yukari tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi Mikoshiba yang terlihat semakin kikuk.

"Sebetulnya … sudah kubeli dari setahun yang lalu."

Waw.

Pasangan Nozaki kembali bertatapan penuh arti. Sang pria kemudian bangkit dan mengacak meja kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa kertas dari sana dan menyodorkan kertasnya pada Mikoshiba.

Kertas pertama adegan melamar di hutan belantara. Kertas kedua di ujung tebing dan ketiga saat melakukan _sky diving_.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Mikoshiba diam sejenak, "TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MEMBERIKAN SARAN YANG LEBIH MASUK AKAL?"

Yukari kemudian juga mengambil beberapa kertas dan memperlihatkannya pada pemuda galau itu.

Mikoshiba kemudian menghempaskan kertas-kertas tersebut ke lantai karena hanya menemukan _tanuki_ di sana.

.

"Aku yang salah sudah bertanya ke kalian," ucapnya kecewa sambil mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Bersiap meninggalkan kediaman teman yang tadinya ia harapkan dapat membantunya malah memberinya rasa sakit hati.

Yukari tersenyum lembut padanya, "Mikoshiba-_kun_, bagaimana pun cara kau melamarnya nanti, jika itu Mikoshiba-_kun_, Chiyo-_chan_ pasti akan menerimanya."

"…."

Kemudian Mikoshiba keluar dari _apartment_ pengantin baru itu dengan wajah merona.

.

**Cerita 4: Lamaran**

"Mikorin, lihat ini! Foto pernikahan Nozaki-_kun_ sudah dicetak lho! Baru dikirim tadi pagi!" Chiyo dengan antusias membuka amplop kuning di tangannya.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di restoran yang cukup mewah—sang kekasih adalah seorang arsitek interior muda, tentu saja—dan sembari menunggu pesanan datang, dua sejoli ini melihat-lihat foto pernikahan yang mereka hadiri dua bulan lalu.

"Woah, ini foto kita bersama!"

Perempuan itu mengangkat sebuah foto bergambarkan mereka berdua berdampingan-Kashima-Hori-Nozaki-Yukari-Seo-Wakamatsu dalam satu baris.

Ah, sang pengantin yang mengenakan baju pengantin putih memang terlihat cantik, akan tetapi masih kalah cantik dibandingkan pemilik hati Mikoshiba. Apalagi jika wanita itu mengenakan baju pengantin suatu saat nanti, betapa beruntungnya ia jika gadis itu benar-benar jadi miliknya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengungkapkannya?

Bagaimana jika nanti seseorang malah merebut Chiyo dari hadapannya?

Tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Mikoshiba mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Chiyo, ayo kita menikah." Suaranya kecil bahkan lebih terdengar seperti cicitan. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya malah melihat ke arah lantai restoran.

Chiyo yang sedang asyik memilah foto-foto itu langsung berhenti dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya.

"Mikorin?"

Sang pria mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah dari saku celananya dan menyodorkan benda itu pada gadisnya. Ia menutup mukanya yang merah sekali dengan telapak tangan. "bu-buka saja,"

Wahai Mikoshiba, kemana harga dirimu sebagai lelaki?

Gadis itu membuka kotak tersebut perlahan dan terbelalak untuk sesaat ketika menemukan dua buah cincin bermatakan batu safir di dalamnya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dengan air mata bahagia menghiasi sudut matanya yang bermanik ungu.

"Iya, ayo kita menikah,"

Tak terdefinisikan bagaimana rasa senangnya kala itu, seketika Mikoshiba menghambur pada pelukan kekasihnya yang akan segera berubah nama menjadi Chiyo Mikoshiba.

Cieeeee.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 1—End

.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Sekadar info saya mempublish fict ini di A03 (gagalmoveon) serta FFn (gagal move-on). Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya!<p>

September 2014

Gmo


	2. Chapter 2: Pernikahan

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Tzubaki Izumi

.

**Chapter 2, Cerita 1: Baju Pengantin**

"Ini bagus," Seo mengangkat baju pengantin putih dengan manik-manik perak menghiasi bagian tepinya.

"Wah ini juga!" seru Kashima memperlihatkan baju pengantin warna hitam berpotongan bahu rendah yang terkesan _sexy_.

Hari ini para perempuan dengan bersemangat memilihkan baju pengantin untuk sahabatnya yang akan segera menikah. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka menghadiri pernikahan Nozaki, namun memilihkan pakaian pengantin adalah hal pertama bagi dua wanita (kalau bisa dibilang) aneh ini.

Pramuniaga toko juga ikut-ikutan bersemangat memilihkan, mulai dari yang keliatannya mahal hingga yang sederhana ia sodorkan pada wanita mungil itu. Chiyo pun mencoba baju-baju tersebut dengan bersemangat jua.

Namun apa dikata, ternyata dari semua pakaian itu beberapa ada yang kepanjangan dan selebihnya membuat Chiyo terlihat lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"A-ayo cari lagi." Kashima mencoba mengacak-ngacak persediaan toko itu kembali agar tak menyinggung perasaan Chiyo.

"Sepertinya di toko di depan ada yang cocok!" Yuzuki menunjuk toko di seberang jalan.

"Yuzuki itu toko untuk _costum_ anak-anak!"

.

Setelah akhirnya keluar masuk belasan toko baju pengantin, akhirnya ada baju yang sesuai dengan tubuh dan cocok untuk Chiyo kenakan.

Warna dasarnya putih dengan pita merah besar di pinggang, bawahannya menyapu lantai namun tidak membuatnya terlihat tenggelam serta dilengkapi kerudung pengantin yang cantik sekali.

Kashima dan Seo seketika berbisik-bisik.

"Psst, apa si Pria itu bisa tahan nantinya di acara pernikahannya?"

Kashima menggeleng, "kurasa dia pasti akan _malu-malu mau_."

Dan Chiyo memandang dua tukang gosip itu dari kejauhan.

.

_Di lain tempat, di hari yang sama_

"_Senpai_ ini sepertinya cocok!" Wakamatsu mengangkat setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna abu tinggi-tinggi. Entah karena refleksnya atau apa, ia langsung mengoper setelan itu pada Nozaki.

"Ini juga bagus, hei Mami…koshiba lihat!" Hori menarik Mikoshiba dan mencatutnya dengan _tuxedo_ hitam gelap. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun Mikoshiba menjadi _partner_ kerjanya, tapi tetap saja sesekali lidahnya masih keseleo antara Mamiko dan Koshiba.

Sedangkan Nozaki—yang masih menenteng _tux_ coklat di tangannya—malah asyik melirik-lirik ke bagian pakaian wanita.

Mikoshiba akhirnya mencoba tux hitam dengan gugup di kamar pas. Berbelanja dengan pria-pria ini ternyata lebih menghabiskan tenaga dan perasaan daripada berbelanja dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin yang berbalut _tux_ hitam yang elegan dan terlihat (bukan hanya terlihat tetapi memang) mahal itu di cermin kamar pas, ia tersenyum puas. Lihatlah dirinya, muda, tampan dan mapan. Siapa saja pasti akan jatuh dipelukannya, apa pun permintaannya pasti akan dikabulkan (ah, sudahlah).

Tetap dengan pikirannya yang seperti itu dan dengan hidung yang kembang kempis karena rasa bangganya, ia membuka tirai yang memisahkan kamar pas dengan dunia luar.

Dan seketika disambut kilatan cahaya kamera digital Nozaki dan gumaman Hori bahwa Kashima akan terlihat lebih tampan dengan _tux_ yang sama.

.

**Cerita 2: Undangan**

Beberapa hari setelah perjuangan mendapatkan pakaian pengantin untuk keduanya, kini mereka tengah memikirkan desain kartu undangan. Penuh bunga-bunga atau totol-totol macan, berwarna terang atau malah pucat pasi, semua desain yang didapat dari internet dan telah di cetak tersebar begitu saja di lantai kamar Chiyo beserta perempuan tiga sekawan yang juga merebahkan badan di lantai yang sama.

"Warna dasarnya merah saja seperti rambut Mikoshiba!"

"Kalau pria itu berketombe jadi seperti cairan _tip-x_ di kertas merah ya!"

Hush, Yuzuki.

Chiyo hanya tertawa-tawa saja dengan ulah sahabatnya, ketika ia mengangkat contoh undangan berwarna merah muda yang manis, pintu rumahnya diketuk dan ia bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Wakamatsu, Hori dan suami istri Nozaki muncul dari balik pintu.

"Daripada memesan di tempat membuat undangan, bagaimana kalau kita buat dan cetak sendiri saja?"

Semuanya melihat ke arah Wakamatsu sedangkan Nozaki tanpa dikomando sudah mengeluarkan peralatan gambarnya dan istrinya sudah menggenggam kertas putih dengan senyum mengembang.

Hori menghela napas panjang kemudian duduk tanpa disuruh dan mengeluarkan penggaris serta pensil dari sakunya. Semuanya kemudian berkumpul dalam satu meja dengan aura bersemangat.

Akhirnya terbentuklah undangan paling unik (lebih ke arah aneh sebenarnya). Berlatar merah serta ada dua pria dan wanita yang mencerminkan Mikoshiba dan Chiyo yang digambar oleh Nozaki. Dengan _background_ istana yang dibuat oleh Hori dan Kashima, pewarnaan oleh Chiyo dan Wakamatsu ditambah sentuhan terakhir gambar _tanuki_ oleh Yukari.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, akhirnya undangan tersebut sampai pada meja kerja si mempelai pria sehari sebelum undangan akan disebar.

Undangan unik itu ia raih dari atas meja kemudian ia hempaskan ke lantai kantor.

**Cerita 3: Catering**

"Aku tidak suka,"

Semua pilihan jasa penyedia makanan untuk resepsi pernikahan yang tertera di _webpage_ yang mereka buka tak ada yang menarik hati Mikoshiba, jangankan menarik hatinya, membuatnya berselera saja tidak.

"Mikorin, yang memakan itu nanti tamu kita, bukan kita." Chiyo mencoba menengahi, jika mereka tak memutuskannya hari ini, ia khawatir jika pesanan mereka tak akan selesai di hari H.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka. Titik." Lelakinya menutup layar laptop yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan, seolah situs-situs itu tak berarti lagi dan ia sudah sangat tahu dengan apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan.

"Lalu?"

"Lihat saja nanti di hari pernikahannya," ia memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas sandang, "aku tahu koki paling hebat!"

" … jangan bilang dia Nozaki-kun,"

Mikoshiba tersentak memasang ekspresi 'bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu?!' pada Chiyo dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan wajah _hopeless._

"Mikorin! Dia tamu kita!"

.

**Cerita 4: Janji Suci**

Gereja di jalan sudut kota itu terlihat riuh ramai dengan terparkirnya berbagai kendaraan, seperti seharusnya jika sebuah pernikahan sedang dilangsungkan. Di dalamnya, sudah berkumpul kerabat dekat dan teman-teman dari dua orang yang akan menyambut hari bersejarah mereka ini.

Si mempelai pria sudah berada di altar dengan pendeta yang siap mengikat janji suci mereka— dengan gugup dan detak jantung bergaung di telinganya—menanti kekasihnya untuk memulai upacara pernikahan, dan waktu dengan ajaibnya berjalan begitu lambat hingga membuatnya mulai gelisah berdiri di sana.

Pintu menuju ruang upacara akhirnya di buka. Muncul dua orang wanita—yang satunya berpakaian seperti pria—Kashima dan Seo menjadi pengiring pengantinnya dan Chiyo dengan ayahnya di belakang mereka.

Si mempelai wanita terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaian pengantinnya, gaun putih sedikit menyapu lantai dengan hiasan pita merah besar di pinggang. Tangannya dibaluti sarungtangan tipis, sedangkan kakinya dihiasi dengan sepatu putih berhak tinggi. Rambut oranyenya dikepang menyerupai bunga mawar—entahlah bagaimana penata rias melakukannya—yang pasti ia terlihat sangat cantik ditambah dengan kerudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Nozaki yang duduk di barisan kedua tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan kamera dan mengambil gambar dari berbagai sudut yang ia bisa, tamu-tamu yang tak mengenalnya hanya menganggap ia sebagai juru foto dadakan sementara istrinya yang sedari tadi diam kini mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide cerita dan menuliskannya. Dasar dua orang itu tak bisa lagi diharapkan.

Sementara itu di bangku yang lain, Hori hanya mengangguk-ngangguk bergumam bahwa ternyata ia benar, Kashima memang terlihat tampan dengan _tux_ hitam. Sedangkan Wakamatsu stress dan berteriak tanpa suara seketika ketika Seo melayang-layangkan buket bunga di tangan seenaknya, membuat beberapa bunga berjatuhan ke lantai, terpisah dari buketnya.

Terlepas dari semua keanehan teman-temannya, Chiyo sudah berada di sebelah Mikoshiba. Keduanya menatap ke arah yang lain, terlalu silau dengan pesona pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Pendeta berdehem kecil kemudian mulai melakukan pembacaan janji, " … maka dari itu," ia berhenti sejenak dari pembacaan janjinya, melayangkan tatapannya ke arah tamu-tamu yang datang memenuhi gereja siang itu, "adakah yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini? Silakan katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali selamanya."

Nozaki Umetarou dengan tak diduga mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua tamu membelalakkan matanya tak terkecuali kedua mempelai. Nozaki itu? Nozaki yang itu yang berangkat kemari dengan istrinya menentang pernikahan ini?!

"Maaf Pak Pendeta, jangan lanjutkan janjinya dulu, saya ingin mengambil foto—"

Dan Nozaki Yukari menarik suaminya untuk duduk di bangku kembali.

.

**Cerita 5: Resepsi**

Malamnya, pernikahan dua sejoli ini dilangsungkan di hotel yang megah. Setelah paginya janji pernikahan baru saja terucap—dan diganggu dengan tidak elit oleh sahabat mereka, Nozaki—keduanya langsung menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan dilaksanakan setelah mengganti pakaian formal dengan tetap bernuansa serba hitam-putih.

Makanan yang disajikan malam itu begitu mewah melimpah, tamu-tamu berdansa di lantai dansa dengan diiringi musik pelan dan hentakan ceria yang diputar oleh _dj_ secara bergantian. Denting-dentingan kaca gelas pun seolah tak mau ketinggalan terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Mikoshiba duduk di sebelah istrinya, setelah berkeliling dari meja ke meja—mereka tak ingin tamu yang mengunjungi mereka, melainkan mereka yang berjalan dan mengobrol dari satu meja ke meja yang lainnya—menyodorkan segelas jus anggur yang ia dapat dari pelayan yang lalu lalang.

"Chiyo,"

Wanitanya menoleh setelah ia menyesap jusnya sedikit.

"Ya?"

"Chiyo Mikoshiba terdengar sangat bagus ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu suaminya seraya berkata, "aku lebih suka dipanggil Nyonya Mikoshiba,"

Membuat wajah suaminya memerah dan mencoba menyembunyikan rona itu di tengah keramaian, bersamaan dengan diputarnya nada-nada lembut dari arah lantai dansa, "uhm, baiklah, ayo kita berdansa, Nyo-Nyonya Mikoshiba."

.

Chapter 2 — End

.

A/N: karena chapter bonus dari chapter 2 ber-rating tinggi, saya hanya mempublishnya di A03. Link menuju Chapter 2+ /works/2315051

September 2014

G-Mo


End file.
